


Evanstan One shots

by Movie_Popcorn



Series: Alpha Chris/Omega Sebastian [7]
Category: Actor RPF, Captain America (Movies) RPF, Marvel Cinematic Universe RPF, Real Person Fiction
Genre: Alpha Chris, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, M/M, Mpreg, Omega Sebastian, Post Mpreg, one shots, tags to be added later
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-09-06
Updated: 2016-12-24
Packaged: 2018-08-13 08:57:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 14,192
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7970737
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Movie_Popcorn/pseuds/Movie_Popcorn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is a place to put my one shots that don't really fit anywhere else.</p><p>Chapter 1- Hunter accidentally walks in on his parents having sex.</p><p>Chapter 2- Chris and Sebastian decide to have a second baby. Part 1.</p><p>Chapter 3- Sebastian's friends ditch him and it's up to Chris to make him feel better.</p><p>Chapter 4- An appliance breaks while Chris is away on business. Sebastian has to fix it.</p><p>Chapter 5- Hunter's first Halloween</p><p>Chapter 6- Derek's first Thanksgiving</p><p>Chapter 7- Teen!Derek does not like Sebastian getting hit on. There are no spoilers for Expecting in this.</p><p>Chapter 8- Chris and Sebastian go on their first vacation since Derek was born</p><p>Chapter 9- An Evans family Christmas</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Walking in on Mom and Dad

Sebastian was getting laid tonight. It was about as clear cut as humanly possible. Before Chris went to work that morning. He had been all over Sebastian. Groping his ass, his chest, everything within reach. Once Chris got home, he did press Sebastian against a wall and inform him that he was going to fuck him so hard that he won’t be able to sit for weeks. So yeah, Sebastian was definitely getting laid tonight. 

The boys were in bed. Sebastian had managed to get them all to sleep at a fairly early time. Hunter had come in moments ago demanding to get more bedtime stories. Thankfully he did accept Chris as an option this time so Sebastian had time to get himself ready. 

He bit his lip as he stared at himself in the mirror. He needed to make himself look and feel a little more attractive tonight. He hadn’t put much effort into his appearance in while. It’s hard to when you have three little ones running around. He ran his hand over his face. He knew Chris was worked up, but he wanted to make Chris absolutely lose control tonight. He was going to make himself hot. 

He sat down on the edge of the bathtub and began removing every strand of hair that was below his eyebrows. He hated body hair on himself. He found it gross and unattractive. He loved Chris’s though. Chris’s body hair made him just seem that much more manly and attractive. He giggled to himself lightly as he ran his hand over the stubble of his leg. Chris was whining last night that he could cut himself on one of Sebastian’s legs. Not like that would stop him from still being all over Sebastian and Sebastian did respond by rubbing his legs all over Chris. 

Once he removed all of his body hair, it was time for a little bit of dress up. He pulled on a pair of silk panties. Chris loved him in panties and they did feel really good against his skin. After he checked himself out in the mirror a bit, he ran off to go find some stockings. It was time to really pull the big guns out. He slid them over his legs, enjoying the way they feel over his now hairless skin. He connected them with some garter belts and looked back in the mirror. 

He loved playing a little bit of dress up for Chris, and well, for himself too. He liked feeling sexy. He wasn’t as skinny as he was when he was that teen that Chris met many years ago, but he still had a fairly nice body, or at least Chris really seems to think so. 

He stared at himself for a while before realization hit on what he was missing. He ran to Chris’s side of their spacious closet and pulled on one of Chris’s white dress shirts. They contrasted so well with the navy of the panties and stockings. He was absolutely swimming in that shirt. Chris was a lot bigger and broader than he was. He grinned at himself as he popped open a few buttons so Chris would have a very clear view of his chest. Chris loved his chest. Chris was definitely an ass man but he still worshiped Sebastian’s chest. 

After deciding that his outfit was sexy enough, Sebastian applied some red lipstick so that his pouty lips would pop out even more. He applied a little bit of mascara and eyeliner so he could absolutely torture Chris. Chris loved it when he put on a bit of eye makeup. He tussled his hair to make it as sex ruined as possible. He dabbed a bit of perfume on his neck before climbing onto the bed and waiting for Chris to come back. 

It was a little awkward to find the right sexy position. He really wanted to get to Chris. He wanted to show off his body to the best of his ability. He tried lying on his stomach, but that didn’t work. He tried sitting on the bed with his chest pressed out, but he just looked stupid. He finally decided to curl his legs to the side and lean back a bit. 

After what felt like hours, Chris finally walked into the room. “Goddamn, that boy really hates sleep. You know-“ he stopped dead in his tracks and stared at Sebastian with his jaw dropped. “Holy shit…”

“See something you like?” Sebastian purred, rolling his shoulders slightly and giving Chris the smallest smirk he could muster. 

“Oh fuck yes,” Chris moaned before jumping on the bed. He yanked Sebastian into his arms and pressed him into a deep kiss. His hands were roaming all over Sebastian’s body, aching to touch and feel him all over. Sebastian giggled into Chris’s mouth and pressed him back.

“Slow down. This isn’t a race,” Sebastian licked lightly against Chris’s lips. “You have to unwrap your present slowly.”

“Babe, I don’t know if I could do slow with you looking like that. I’m ready to fucking cum in my pants,” Chris panted as he slid a hand down the back of Sebastian’s panties. “Fuck, I don’t even know where I want to begin. You are so fucking hot.”

Sebastian giggled softly and sat up a bit, letting the shirt slide off of his shoulder and drop down far enough to revel a perky nipple. “You could start with undressing me.”

“That’s… that’s a good idea,” Chris leaned over and lapped at the bare nipple before sucking it into his mouth.

Sebastian moaned and grabbed the back of Chris’s head. Chris eagerly worked at the nipple as he rolled them so Sebastian was on his back. “I love it when you wear my clothes,” Chris panted as he started to unbutton the shirt. He wanted to just rip the damn thing off of Sebastian, but those shirts were fucking expensive. 

“Look at this beautiful body,” Chris opened up the dress shirt entirely and slid his tongue down the curves and lines of Sebastian’s body. 

“Chris,” Sebastian moaned and pressed his hips up to try to get some sort of friction. He wanted to go slow, not be tortured, dammit.

“C’mere, baby,” Chris rolled Sebastian onto his stomach and pulled him up so he was on his hands and knees. He pressed his face against Sebastian’s panty clad ass and licked against the fabric. “This is my favorite thing in the whole world. I could die happy just being pressed against this beautiful ass.”

“Chris, come on,” Sebastian whined and pressed his ass back against Chris’s face. Chris slid the panties down and licked along Sebastian’s crack, getting a face full of slick as his reward. 

“You taste so fucking good, sweetheart,” Chris groaned against Sebastian’s ass. 

“You are taking too long,” Sebastian whined as he slid himself out from Chris’s hold. He pushed at Chris until Chris laid down on his back and grinned up at Sebastian. 

“You gonna be in charge, baby?” Chris grinned. Sebastian nodded and eagerly yanked Chris’s shirt and boxers off before licking at his cock. 

“I’m gonna ride you,” Sebastian smirked. He grabbed the base of Chris’s cock and eagerly sat down on it, moaning as it filled him. He loved the feeling of Chris’s dick inside of him. Sebastian giggled softly when Chris’s rough hands grabbed his hips and started to move him. “Stop it. I’m in charge.” He took his sweet time in started to move his hips the way that he wanted them to.

“Fuck it,” Chris surged up and flipped them over. He grabbed the backs of Sebastian’s legs and held them as he started to fuck into him. Chris could be a real impatient bastard when it came to sex. “You are such a dirty fucking slut, aren’t you, baby? Always wanting to take my dick?”

“Don’t hurt my mommy!” came a tiny shriek as a bat struck Chris right on the shoulder blades, forcing his dick out of Sebastian. 

“Oww! Dammit! Oh shit!” Chris’s eyes went huge as he turned to the side and saw Hunter standing there. His little eyes were filled with tears and rage as he held his little t ball bat. Chris quickly looked down at Sebastian who looked as horrified as Chris felt. “Kiddo, Mommy’s not hurt,” Chris said panicky as he grabbed a blanket from the side of the bed and covered up Sebastian to the best of his ability. No kid needs to see their mother looking like that. 

“You were hurting Mommy,” Hunter cried as he moved to swing the bat again. Chris grabbed the bat before it could hurt him. “You were saying mean things to him!”

“No, no, no,” Chris said softly. He grabbed a pillow and put it over his crotch. “Daddy wasn’t hurting Mommy and he wasn’t being mean. We were just, uh, wrestling? Yeah, we were just wrestling. Daddy was just, uh, you know, trash talking Mommy?”

Sebastian rolled his eyes. Chris was terrible at this. “Sweetie, Mommy is fine,” Sebastian said softly. He made sure everything was covered with a blanket and sat up on the bed. “Baby, everything is okay. Daddy was telling the truth.”

“Mommy,” Hunter cried and threw himself into his mother’s arms. “I don’t like Daddy.”

“Honey, you should love Daddy,” Sebastian rubbed at his back and rocked him softly. “He wasn’t hurting Mommy. Everything is okay. We were just doing some grownup playing.”

“But Daddy is too big to play with you,” Hunter sniffled. “Like I’m too big to play with Sean.”

Chris grinned at that comment and nodded in agreement. Sebastian shot him a glare that was filled with so much fury, that he was almost surprised Chris didn’t drop dead from it. 

“Honey, Daddy isn’t too big to play with Mommy,” Sebastian soothed. “We were having fun and I’m not hurt and everything is okay. Why were you up?”

“I heard funny noises,” Hunter said against Sebastian’s chest as he tugged at the blanket. 

“Everything is okay, baby boy,” Sebastian kissed the top of his head. “Let’s get you back to sleep, sweetie. Everything is fine.”

After a few more minutes of kisses and cuddles with Sebastian, Hunter was finally asleep. When Sebastian came back into the room, he just shook his head at Chris and climbed into bed. There is no way that any sex can take place that night.

The next morning, they were greeted with Hunter who plastered himself to his mother’s side. If Chris would even get so close to Sebastian he would burst into tears and try to attack him. This lasted for a few days, until Chris took Hunter to a football game. It was just the two of them and it ended up being one of the best days Hunter ever had. Sometimes you just have to buy your kids love back and repay them from the trauma of seeing their parents have sex.


	2. Adding Baby #2 Part 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chris and Sebastian decide to have a second baby.

Chris grinned as he pulled his car into the driveway. He was done with work for the day. He had a whole evening ahead of himself to spend with his beautiful mate and his wonderful son. Derek’s new favorite thing was tossing around a football and Chris cannot say no to that. He was going to throw the ball around with Derek and he was going to have a nice delicious dinner made by Sebastian. He was in for a good night.

As soon as he pulled open the door, the familiar scream of “DADDY!” rang throughout the house. This was what Chris loved most. Derek’s face always lit up and he ran to him every day when Chris came home. Today was slightly different.

Derek had a serious look on his face as he ran into Chris’s legs. Chris picked him up and frowned. “What’s wrong, buddy?”

“Daddy, Mommy broke,” Derek said seriously. 

“Mommy broke?” Chris furrowed his brow. “What does that mean?”

Derek just sighed and pointed in the direction of the living room.

“Babe?” Chris called out as he followed to where Derek was pointing. Sebastian was sitting on the floor sobbing as he folded a tiny onesie. Sebastian was surrounded with Derek’s old baby things. “Sweetheart, is everything okay?” Chris asked cautiously. 

“Look how little it is,” Sebastian cried as he held up a bright yellow onesie. “Can you believe that Derek used to wear that?”

“Yeah, he used to be quite small,” Chris answered. “Sweetheart, what is all this about?”

Sebastian smiled up at Chris threw his tears. “We have exciting news! Derek hasn’t had any accidents today. He’s pretty much fully potty trained.”

“You had no accidents today?” Chris grinned and kissed Derek’s forehead. “That is awesome, son! You are a big boy now!”

“He is a big boy,” Sebastian sniffled and held a pair of tiny socks to his chest. 

“I think this is a cause for celebration,” Chris said. “How about we go out for dinner?”

“Chicken nuggets!” Derek squealed happily. “I’m a big boy.”

“I need to get cleaned up,” Sebastian got up and pressed a kiss to Derek’s little cheek before heading to the bedroom. 

Chris placed Derek on the couch. “We’ll be right back, kiddo.” He followed Sebastian into the bathroom. “Babe, are you okay?” His eyes widened when he saw his bed. It was covered in baby related items. “Huh…” he picked up a breast pump and looked it over. 

“Don’t play with that. It’s expensive,” Sebastian said as he wiped his face.

“Why is it on my pillow?” Chris asked. 

“I’m just putting away Derek’s old baby things since we don’t have a baby in the house anymore. There is no need to have any of this sitting around.”

Chris walked up behind Sebastian and wrapped his arms around his waist. “You want to tell me what’s going on? Why is there baby stuff everywhere?”

Sebastian leaned back into Chris’s arms. “Derek’s not a baby anymore.”

Chris nodded. “Yes. He’s a full on kid now.”

Sebastian put his hands on top of Chris’s arms. “No more nursing, no diaper changing, no 3am wake up calls.”

“That is awesome,” Chris kissed Sebastian’s neck. “I like sleeping through the night and not changing shitty diapers.”

“I miss it,” Sebastian’s eyes filled with tears again. “I don’t want him to be a kid. I want him to be a little baby.”

Chris laughed softly. “He’s growing up, babe. Kids grow up. It’s a good thing. He can’t stay a baby forever.”

“You don’t get it,” Sebastian wiped at his face. “He doesn’t need me as much.”

“Which is a good thing,” Chris answered.

“I like being needed though,” Sebastian bit his lip.

Chris laughed. “Sweetheart, you are very much so needed. Derek and I need you and we always will.”

“It’s not the same thing!” Sebastian said frustrated. 

“Come on, let’s go get dinner,” Chris said softly. “It’ll make you feel better.”

“I guess,” Sebastian sighed. 

The ride to the restaurant was filled with Derek happily chatting about everything. To be honest, Chris had no idea what he was even talking about. He would just agree with him every now and then. He kept glancing over at Sebastian who was staring out of the passenger window. He had no idea why Sebastian was so upset. Who could be upset about getting a kid potty trained?!

Chris smiled at Sebastian across the booth from him as soon as they sat down. “I get the big boy seat,” Derek said proudly as he sat down next to Sebastian. Sebastian kept glancing over at the little high chairs in the corner.

“Yeah, you do, buddy,” Chris said and reached across the table to ruffle his hair.

“Mommy, be happy,” Derek said and promptly shoved his fingers into Sebastian’s mouth to try to get him to smile. 

“I am happy, honey,” Sebastian laughed a little and pulled Derek’s fingers out of his mouth. “Mommy just can’t believe how big you are!”

That seemed to satisfy Derek for the time being and dinner started to go well. Sebastian was even smiling as he talked to Chris about everything that Derek and he did during the day. Everything was going great until the couple in the table next to them was seated. The couple with a baby that couldn’t have been more than a month old. 

Sebastian stared at the baby with longing as he hugged Derek to his chest. “Mommy, you are squishing me!” 

It suddenly hit Chris what was going on. Sebastian was upset that Derek was getting bigger. He was going through all of this baby shit. He was staring at that little baby like he wanted to steal it. Sebastian wanted to have a baby.

They could afford a second kid. They both knew that they wanted to have a large family. Chris looked over at Sebastian and smiled. He imagined him with a big pregnant belly, his body all curves as he carried Chris’s child. Yeah, he wanted a second kid too.

After getting Derek into bed and reading him a million stories they were alone in their bedroom. Sebastian was standing in the bathroom brushing his teeth as Chris was taking all of the baby shit off of their bed. “We have a lot of baby stuff, huh?” Chris said. 

Sebastian wiped his face and walked back into the bathroom. “Yeah, we do have a lot.”

“And I think I get why all of this is on my bed,” Chris turned around to look at Sebastian who was leaning against the wall. “I think you want another baby.”

Sebastian looked down. “More than anything,” he rested his hands on his belly. 

“I think I want another one too,” Chris put his large hand over Sebastian’s. 

“Really?” Sebastian breathed and looked up at Chris.

“Really,” Chris leaned down and kissed him. “Now go get naked.”


	3. Friends Can Suck

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sebastian's friends ditch him and it's up to Chris to make him feel better.

Chris grabbed a bottle of beer from the fridge before leaning back against the counter and taking a pull. This was not how his night was supposed to go. His night was supposed to consist of him sitting in his boxers in front of the TV and watching ESPN. He was supposed to have a large plate of disgusting nachos that Sebastian would yell at him if he saw him eating and several beers. He was then supposed to jack off to their homemade sex tape that Sebastian refuses to watch since Sebastian seems to think he looks fat and ugly in it. Whatever. Chris thinks he looks hot as shit in it.

But no. Chris doesn’t get to have his fun night. Instead he is dealing with Sebastian crying on the couch. Tonight was supposed to be Omegas Night Out. Sebastian was supposed to go out with his friends and do… well whatever it was that they did. Chris didn’t know and he sure as shit didn’t want to know. But anyways, Sebastian wasn’t going to Omegas Night Out because he was uninvited. From what Chris understood between Sebastian’s sobs the group, mostly Tom, decided Sebastian was too pregnant to go out with them. So now they are out doing whatever and Sebastian was at home sobbing. 

Fucking Tom. Although to be fair, Sebastian was being totally unreasonable all the time and Chris honestly had no idea how the conversation went. Just last week, Sebastian screamed at him and accused Chris of not loving him because Chris put his dirty clothes on the floor instead of the hamper. But still, fuck Tom. The end of the story is that Sebastian wasn’t invited to go out with his friends and is sitting at home on the couch crying. Fucking fuck Tom.

Chris walked back into the living room and sighed as he looked at his beautiful 62 inch TV. That TV was supposed to have ESPN on, instead it had some horrible Lifetime movie on. Fuck Tom. 

“Hey sweetheart,” Chris said softly as he leaned over and kissed the top of his head. Sebastian was sitting on the couch, dressed in yoga pants and a huge white shirt on that was covered in peanut butter stains. His face was swollen and red from crying. He was softly rubbing his belly in between taking bites of peanut butter straight out of the jar. “Is the baby moving a lot?” Chris asked as he pressed a hand to Sebastian’s belly. 

Sebastian shook his head sadly. “Just the normal amount,” he croaked out. 

Chris nodded and sat down next to him. He needed to find something to say that would not make Sebastian cry. He sucked at this. “So, uh, is the movie good?” he gestured to the TV.

“Lifetime is always good,” Sebastian shrugged. “I don’t know why you won’t watch it.”

Chris laughed. “Because only omegas like that shit.”

Sebastian immediately burst into tears. “My friends would like it. But I guess they don’t really want to be my friends anymore.”

“Sweetheart,” Chris sighed and pulled Sebastian into his arms. “So what exactly did Tom say to you?”

Sebastian sobbed against Chris’s chest. “He said that my pregnant ass didn’t belong in a bar and they didn’t want me to come.”

“Tom’s an asshole,” Chris rubbed Sebastian’s back.

“I wasn’t going to drink or anything!” Sebastian cried. “And I definitely wasn’t going to go out and try to find an alpha to sleep with. I just wanted to go out and dance and talk with them.”

“I know, baby,” Chris soothed. “Maybe you should try to find friends that are more your speed. None of them are married and they definitely don’t have kids. They are all only 24.”

“But I’m only 24 too!” Sebastian cried. “And I don’t want new friends!”

“I know,” Chris sighed and rubbed Sebastian’s belly, where their first child rested. “You really wanted to go out tonight, huh?”

Sebastian nodded as he buried his face against Chris’s chest. Chris definitely knew that Sebastian wanted to go out. Sebastian had bought a new outfit, new shoes, new everything for tonight. He had been talking Chris’s ear off about it non stop. 

“I know I’m not as fun as Tom, but how about I take you out?” Chris asked softly.

“I’m too fat and ugly to go out,” Sebastian sniffled. “I should just hide here forever.”

“You aren’t fat and ugly,” Chris sighed. “You are pregnant and stunningly beautiful. Hell, those bitchy omegas probably were just afraid you would get all the alphas’ attention.”

“You are being dumb,” Sebastian snorted and wiped at his eyes. “Where would you take me?”

“Anywhere you want,” Chris smiled softly. 

Sebastian looked down at his belly and bit his lip. “I don’t want to go out dancing anymore. I don’t want to see them.”

“How about the movies?” Chris suggested.

“I guess that can be fun,” Sebastian said after a pause.

“Great,” Chris kissed him softly. “Go get ready and I’m going to run out real quick.”

Chris ran to the store and picked up a box of peanut butter filled chocolates, a bouquet of flowers, a variety of snacks, and yet another couple of jars of peanut butter. Peanut butter was Sebastian’s current craving and Chris was doing whatever he could to make sure the house was full of it. He didn’t want to have to run to the store at 3am again because his son was hungry and they were out. He picked up a couple of pizzas and a few drinks as well before he finally headed home. 

“Hey,” Chris peaked his head back into the bedroom. Sebastian had changed his shirt to something cleaner but was still the same. His hair was still a messy pile on top of his head and he was still in his yoga pants. At least it looked like he had stopped crying.

Sebastian looked down and bit his lip. “I didn’t feel like dressing up.”

That is not good. Sebastian loved to dress up. Chris has spent many nights lounging on the couch waiting the hours it took for Sebastian to get ready. “Hey,” Chris said softly and wrapped his arms around him. “You don’t have to dress up if you don’t want to. You are still gorgeous.”

“Where are you taking me?” Sebastian asked.

“It’s a surprise,” Chris smiled. “You ready?”

Sebastian nodded and Chris pulled him out of the house. “We are going in the pickup,” Chris said as he helped Sebastian into the truck. Sebastian gave Chris a glare. He hated getting into the truck since he got pregnant. It was too high up and it annoyed him. “There’s a reason,” Chris said quickly. 

“Chris…” Sebastian breathed when he saw the flowers sitting in the passenger seat. “They are beautiful.”

“You are beautiful,” Chris answered.

Sebastian rolled his eyes. “You are ridiculous.” He glanced around the truck. “I smell pizza… did you buy a whole grocery store?”

“There is pizza. I bought a few snacks,” Chris smiled and put his hand on Sebastian’s thigh as he started to drive. 

“A few,” Sebastian snorted. He put one hand on his belly and the other on top of Chris’s hand.

“Hey now, I’ve got a growing son to feed,” Chris laughed and patted Sebastian’s belly. Sebastian turned to him and gave him a hateful glare. “That is nothing against you! You look stunning and thin. You are all baby!” Chris hurriedly said. 

Sebastian rolled his eyes and looked out the window. After a few minutes of driving, Sebastian gasped. “Are we at the drive in? We haven’t done this in forever!”

“Surprise!” Chris grinned. “I told you we were going to the movies!”

“I love the drive in!” Sebastian smiled. 

“I know,” Chris rubbed Sebastian’s thigh as he pulled into a spot. He parked and pulled the blankets, pillows and sleeping bags out and filled the bed of the truck with them until they had a nice comfortable nest. He hopped out of the bed and lifted Sebastian up into it. 

Sebastian giggled. “There was no way I was going to be able to get into this on my own. Your baby is getting too big.”

Chris climbed back into the bed after putting the food on the blankets. “Oh, he’s my baby when he inconveniences you?” he teased as he leaned over and kissed Sebastian’s belly.

“Yes,” Sebastian giggled. “Whenever he’s being bad he’s yours.”

Chris laughed and pulled Sebastian into his arms. “I don’t know if I like this rule.”

“Well that’s just how it is,” Sebastian smiled. 

“I’m glad to see you happy,” Chris smiled and kissed Sebastian’s neck.

“What movie are we seeing?” Sebastian asked.

“Some slasher film,” Chris shrugged. “We can pretend the stupid slutty omegas are your stupid slutty friends.”

Sebastian laughed. “You are being mean.”

“I’m allowed to be mean to anyone that upsets you. I can’t punch them, so I can mock them,” Chris said. 

“Thanks for taking me here,” Sebastian smiled softly as he looked up at Chris. “I didn’t want to stay at home.”

“I know, sweetheart,” Chris said. “You know I would do anything for you.”

Sebastian snuggled into Chris’s chest as he ran his hands over his belly. “I guess no more bars, huh?” he said after a minute.

Chris put his hands over Sebastian’s hands. “We can go to bars if we get a sitter. But our life is going to be so amazing, we won’t need to go to bars since we will have this little guy.”

“I’m excited to meet him,” Sebastian smiled.

“Met too,” Chris smiled. “I love you both.”

“I love you two too,” Sebastian giggled and leaned up and kissed him.


	4. Stupid Fridge

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> An appliance breaks while Chris is away on business. Sebastian has to fix it.
> 
> So... I was totally working on my Halloween story but then my fridge broke and my husband is out of town. I know nothing about plumbing and had to be walked through it. Thus, this story. Hope you enjoy it! :D

“These clothes are absolutely horrible. I could sew something better than this in like 20 minutes,” Sebastian scoffed as he turned his page in Vogue. 

Sean, who was on his hands and knees, looked up at Sebastian and gave him a gummy grin before turning back to watch his brothers. Derek and Hunter were wrestling on their parents’ bed, next to Sebastian and Sean. They weren’t being too rough with each other; they were mostly just messing around.

Sebastian sighed. “But Mommy didn’t become a fashion designer, huh?” he grabbed at one of Sean’s chunky legs. “Mommy became a mommy instead.” 

Sean squawked at his leg being grabbed and put a tiny chubby hand on Sebastian’s leg. “You are just the cutest little baby, aren’t you?” Sebastian cooed. “You are just so chubby. I love it! I would totally put you in commercials but Daddy is so set against that.”

Sebastian leaned back against the headboard of the bed and glanced at his boys wrestling. No one was crying and they seemed to be entertaining themselves. He didn’t understand this need for alphas to physically fight each other, but as long as they are just playing, he was fine with it. “Did you know, Sean, that Mommy wanted to do commercials? Mommy wanted to be a famous fashion designer and model,” he giggled softly and put his hand on his soft belly. “But Mommy definitely does not have the body anymore to do that.”

Hunter squirmed away from Derek and crawled over to Sean. “Do you want to wrestle too?” He pushed Sean until he was flat on his back. Sean scrunched up his little face and started to cry.

“Hunter, sweetie, Sean is too little to play like that. He’s not even a year old yet,” Sebastian sighed and cradled Sean to his chest. “It’s okay, honey, you aren’t hurt. You just got a little scared.”

“I didn’t mean to hurt him,” Hunter’s lower lip wobbled and he snuggled up to Sebastian. 

“You can be so stupid! He’s still a baby,” Derek rolled his eyes.

“I’m not stupid! You are a jerk!” Hunter squealed before launching himself back at Derek.

“Boys! Do not talk to each other like that! Do not hurt your brother!” Sebastian snapped. He sighed and looked down at Sean who was calming down against his chest. “Please, please, be soft and gentle. Please do not be alpha like. I know you are one, but please be gentle. Do not take after your father like your brothers did.”

Hunter started to cry as Derek became a little too rough with him. “Okay! We are done fighting,” Sebastian gave both boys the look. “You two are getting cranky and it is time for bed.”

“But Daddy isn’t home,” Derek frowned.

“Daddy won’t be home until tomorrow at dinner, honey,” Sebastian said. “Remember? He’s on his business trip.”

“We get to sleep here?” Hunter asked with wide eyes, his tears long forgotten.

“Yes, all four of us will be sleeping here tonight,” Sebastian smiled. He hated sleeping alone. It was torture for him. Every time Chris was gone for business, he always had the kids pile up in bed. 

“Mommy, can I have a glass of water?” Hunter asked.

“Yeah, I’ll go grab one,” Sebastian put his magazine down and climbed out of bed. “Derek, you want one?” He placed Sean in the pack n play in the bedroom and ventured downstairs to get some water. As soon as he stepped in the kitchen, he felt the wet floor underneath his feet. “What?” he gasped and turned on the lights. Their kitchen was covered in a layer of water. 

“Oh god, what do I do? Chris is gone!” Sebastian whimpered as he started to mop up the water and try to figure out where it is coming from. The fridge. Of course. He immediately facetimed Chris.

Chris answered after a few short seconds and grinned. “I was hoping I would get to see your beautiful face before bed. The kids asleep? Because I would love to see more than just your beautiful face.”

“Chris, stop,” Sebastian snapped. “We have a problem.”

Chris straightened up and the grin dropped from his face. “What happened?”

“The entire kitchen is flooded! What do I do?” Sebastian turned the phone to show him the water pooling out from under the fridge. 

“Babe, just turn the water off to the fridge and I’ll look at it tomorrow,” Chris answered. 

“How the hell do I turn the water off to the fridge?” Sebastian rolled his eyes. 

Chris ran a hand over his face. “Uh, I haven’t had to do too much plumbing to this house yet. I think the lever is under the sink. Just go under the sink and turn the lever to the pipe that is attached to the fridge.”

“How the hell am I supposed to know which pipe is attached to the fridge?” Sebastian raised his eyebrows. 

Chris sighed. “Turn the camera toward the sink.” 

After a long moment of silence Sebastian sighed. “Well? Chris, I can feel the water increasing again!”

“I don’t see it under the sink. Just turn the water off to the house,” Chris said.

“I am not going without water!” Sebastian snapped. 

“It’s just until I find the lever to turn the water off to the fridge,” Chris said. “Go into the basement and turn the water off to the house.”

Sebastian wandered down to the basement. Mad as hell. He was tired. He had three boys upstairs that needed to go to bed. He didn’t know the first fucking thing about plumbing. That was Chris’s job. And Chris was gone! “I’m in the basement. Now where?”

“Go to the water heater,” Chris said. 

“Where is the water heater?” Sebastian asked.

“You don’t know where the water heater is?” Chris frowned. “Jesus Christ, babe. I’m totally going to need to teach you the basics of a house.”

“You are not. I don’t care. This is your job. You should be here to take care of this,” Sebastian could feel tears of frustration building up in his eyes. 

Chris sighed. “Babe, you need to know at least the basics. What if something happens to me?”

“I’ll call a plumber,” Sebastian shrugged. 

“In the middle of the night?” Chris asked.

“Chris! Just tell me what to do!” Sebastian snapped.

Chris directed him to the water heater and started to talk to Sebastian about pipes and conductors maybe? He also maybe said something about a valve switch. Sebastian didn’t have a fucking clue. Chris was apparently not going to speak English to him so Sebastian should totally not speak English back to him. “I have no fucking clue what you are saying,” he told Chris in Romanian.

Chris stared at him for a bit. “What?”

“See how confusing it is when someone speaks another language to someone!” Sebastian glared into the phone. “I have no idea what you are saying. Speak English!”

“Twist the little knob thingy on top of the copper pipe,” Chris sighed. 

“See? Was that so hard?” Sebastian snapped and did as he was told. 

Turns out the knob to turn off the water to the fridge was behind said fridge

“I can’t pull out the fridge, it’s too heavy,” Sebastian sighed. 

“It’s on wheels, babe,” Chris laughed. “Have you seriously never moved the fridge?”

And so Sebastian found himself, squatting on the ground getting soaking wet as he turned off the water to the fridge. “You are seriously an asshole, Chris. You are never going on another trip again. I will go tell your boss that myself. I fucking hate this house. I hate this fridge. I hate everything,” Sebastian ranted. “Why do we have such shitty things!”

“Things break, babe. It’s no big deal,” Chris said gently. “I’ll fix the fridge tomorrow and I do not have anymore trips planned, so you should be stuck with me for a while.”

“I’m just not good at this kind of stuff, Chris,” Sebastian bit his lip. “I’m not the person that fixes stuff. It’s you.”

“Don’t be so hard on yourself, sweetheart,” Chris said gently. “You now know how to turn off the water to the house and to the fridge. That’s pretty fucking awesome, babe. Especially for someone that doesn’t know how to pump their own gas,” he teased.

“I know how. I just don’t do it,” Sebastian cracked a small smile.

“There’s my beautiful omega,” Chris grinned. “Now, can a see little bit of skin before we go to bed? Just a glance of a nipple?”

“Chris,” Sebastian blushed. “The boys are upstairs. They are probably wondering where I am.”

“Come on, just a brief glance?” Chris begged. “I want something to jerk off to.”

“Well, it’s better than you looking at porn,” Sebastian rolled his eyes. He shyly pulled his shirt up to show Chris is chest.

“Mommy! “ Derek gasped from his place by the stairs. 

Sebastian turned bright red and immediately covered himself. “I have to go.”


	5. Happy Halloween

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hunter's first Halloween!

Sebastian took a big breath of fresh air as he gave a big smile. It felt good. The air was crisp. It wasn’t too cold yet, but it was definitely jacket weather. The sun was shining and it was just an overall beautiful day. 

He smiled down at the little baby in his arms. Hunter was resting his little head against Sebastian’s chest as he sucked on his pacifier. He was snuggled up in his favorite blanket and was clutching onto Sebastian’s shirt as if his life depended on it. 

“Is he calm enough to go back in the stroller?” Chris asked as he pushed the aforementioned stroller. 

“He just wants to snuggle with Mommy for a bit,” Sebastian smiled as he rubbed Hunter’s little back.

“When doesn’t he want to snuggle with Mommy?” Chris teased.

“Daddy! Come on!” Derek whined as he tugged at Chris’s pants. “I wanna see the pigs!”

“You two go look at the pigs. Hunter and I will sit here on the bench,” Sebastian said as he made himself comfortable. They were at a pumpkin patch. They weren’t there to buy pumpkins. No, they had theirs weeks ago. They were there so they could look at farm animals and play in hay until it was time to get dressed up and go out trick or treating. 

“No, Mommy!” Derek whined. “Hunter wants to see the pigs too!”

Hunter let out a little whimper and snuggled up further against his mother’s chest. “Honey, I think Hunter isn’t very interested in looking at pigs. We’ll be right here.” Sebastian said softly. “Go look at them with Daddy.”

“Come on, big guy,” Chris grunted and picked Derek up. “Lets go look at your pigs.”

“But Daddy,” Derek looked genuinely upset. “Hunter will miss out on the pigs. And he has to see the pigs! I’m his big brother and I gotta take care of him and he needs to see the pigs.” Derek had tears in his eyes as he clutched at his father’s shirt.

“Alright, alright,” Sebastian stood up, careful not to jostle Hunter around too much. “We’ll go look at the pigs too, sweetie.”

“You are a good big brother,” Chris said as he put Derek on his shoulders and made his way to the pig pen. He had one hand pushing the stroller while the other grasping at Derek’s leg. Sebastian hated it when he did it, but Derek loved it. 

“The pigs!” Derek squealed. Chris set him back down once they made it to the pig pen. Hunter was quietly whimpering as he snuggled against Sebastian, clearly he had no desire to even be out. “Hunter! Look!”

“There we go,” Sebastian cooed and turned Hunter around so he could see. “Do you see the piggies?” Hunter stared at the pigs for a bit before he scrunched up his face. He opened and shut his little fists as his face started to turn red.

“Oh no, let’s not start this again,” Chris sighed. He bent down and grabbed a tiny pumpkin from the ground. “Look at this, buddy. Do you want to hold it?” Hunter took the pumpkin in his hands and stared at it.

“Looks like we are getting a pumpkin after all,” Sebastian giggled softly.

“Oh god, I will buy this whole farm if it gets him to stop crying,” Chris groaned. 

“Does Hunter not like the pigs?” Derek asked. His big blue eyes were wide and his lip a little wobbly.

“Hunter likes the pigs,” Chris assured him. “He’s just a little too little to get how awesome they are just yet.”

“He shouldn’t be though,” Sebastian bit his lip. “Derek was so much farther along at Hunter’s age.”

“Babe, stop,” Chris put his hand on the small of Sebastian’s back. “Some kids just take longer than others. Hunter is fine. The doctor said it.”

“I just worry there is something wrong,” Sebastian said quietly. “He should be trying to walk. He should be trying to talk. He’s just… not.”

“Sebastian, look at me,” Chris said firmly. “There is nothing wrong with him. He’ll walk and talk when he feels like it.”

“And he’s just so small,” Sebastian whispered.

“He’s fine,” Chris said firmly. “Babe, we talked to the pediatrician. He’s fine. He’s just a little guy. He’ll get bigger.” Sebastian went to open his mouth. “You better not even dare call yourself a bad mother.”

“Mommy, don’t be sad,” Derek said and hugged Sebastian’s leg. “Do you wanna look at pigs?”

“I would love to look at pigs,” Sebastian smiled as he wiped his tears away. “Let’s go to Daddy, sweetie.” He gently handed Hunter over to Chris. 

Chris looked down at Hunter. “Please, please don’t cry. I know I’m not Mommy, but I’m Daddy. That means I’m second best, right?” Hunter whimpered and cooed sadly to his pumpkin. 

After buying a couple of pumpkins, way more apples than they need, a few caramel apples, and a jug of apple cider, they finally made their way back to the home. Chris was sitting on the floor of their garage with a pumpkin in one hand and a knife in the other. 

“Make it look like Iron Man, Daddy!” Derek whined.

“I’ve already carved four pumpkins. I still don’t get why I need to do more?” Chris sighed.

“Because we don’t have an Iron Man pumpkin yet, Daddy,” Sebastian teased. He had brought a chair out to the garage and was snuggled up into it, nursing Hunter. 

“Iron Man isn’t part of this family. He doesn’t need his own pumpkin,” Chris grunted as he started to gut it.

“Yes, he is, Daddy!” Derek stomped his foot and held out his Iron Man action figure. “He needs a pumpkin!”

“You are the reason we ended up with all these damn pumpkins. This is on you,” Chris pointed a finger at Sebastian.

Sebastian giggled. “We couldn’t get a pumpkin for Hunter and not Derek.”

“I don’t have to carve Hunter’s pumpkin,” Chris grunted. “Derek, stop playing in the guts.”

“Isn’t your daddy and brother silly?” Sebastian cooed down to Hunter who was way more interested in nursing than paying attention to his family. Sebastian pressed right above his nipple, trying to massage more milk out. “You keep eating, we need you to get nice and big.”

“That does not look at Iron Man,” Derek frowned.

“He looks just like him!” Chris protested. “Babe, don’t you agree?”

Sebastian looked up from Hunter and stared at the pumpkin. It looked like a basic jack-o-lantern. “I’m going with Derek on this. That looks nothing like Iron Man.”

Chris groaned. “Derek, bud, maybe you should go get your Iron Man costume on. It’s almost time to go trick or treating.”

“Yay!” Derek squealed. He ran over to Sebastian and Hunter and peered down at Hunter. “Is it time to get him dressed up?”

“He’ll get dressed up as soon as he is done eating,” Sebastian smiled. 

“He’ll be the scariest Hulk ever,” Derek grinned. “He’s already loud.”

“He will be. And you will be the coolest Iron Man and Daddy will be the best Captain America,” Sebastian smiled.

“You know what you should be, Mommy?” Derek asked.

“What’s that?” Sebastian asked. He wasn’t dressing up. He didn’t want to. His job was to stay at home and pass out candy to the trick or treaters.

“A cow!” Derek grinned. “Because you have milk like the cows at the farm!”

Sebastian paled a bit. Chris started cracking up and got up. “Go get ready, buddy.”

Sebastian looked up at Chris utterly horrified. “Okay, no more Halloween candy for me.”

“Oh, he didn’t mean it like that,” Chris laughed. “You can’t even tell you’ve had a baby now. He just means that you are lactating, like a-“

“If you call me a cow, I swear to God, Chris,” Sebastian glared. “You will be permanently moved to the couch. And you will never touch me again so you won’t have to worry about me lactating and being all cow like since you won’t ever have the chance of getting me pregnant again!”

“Sorry! Sorry! I’m shutting up,” Chris said and leaned down and kissed the top of Sebastian’s head. “I still wish you would dress up. You could be black widow and get that sexy little cat suit on or you could be Bucky Barnes. You would look really hot with a metal arm. Oh! You should be slutty Bucky Barnes. Be him in a cat suit.”

Sebastian rolled his eyes. “You just want me looking slutty.”

“I do,” Chris pouted. “You used to wear slutty Halloween costumes.”

“That was before I became a mom,” Sebastian laughed. “I’m not going to wear stuff like that and have my kids see me.”

Chris sighed. “Maybe tonight after the kids are in bed?”

Sebastian giggled. “Alright. I’ll wear something slutty after the kids are in bed. But only you can see it!”

“Deal,” Chris grinned. “I’ve got to go get ready before Derek comes back.”

A while later, Sebastian was standing in the nursery putting a fussy Hunter in his Hulk costume. “You are so unbelievably cute. You are the cutest little Hulk ever,” he cooed and leaned down and pressed kisses all over Hunter’s face. 

“Bam! Bam!” Derek ran into the living room and held his hands up as if to shoot at Sebastian. He was in his little homemade Iron Man costume. Sebastian was fairly impressed with his own sewing skills. It looked great. “I’m gonna get you, Winter Solider!”

“I’ll protect you, Bucky!” Chris ran into the room and picked up Derek. Chris had his own homemade Captain America costume on and he looked damn good. It showed every muscle in his body. 

“Captain, you can’t pick me up,” Derek whined. 

“That’s what you get for going after Bucky,” Chris laughed and kissed the top of Derek’s head.

“Daddy!” Derek whined. “Captain America doesn’t kiss Iron Man!”

“Mmm, but Captain America does kiss Bucky Barnes,” Chris walked over and grabbed at Sebastian’s ass.

“Since when did I become Bucky?” Sebastian giggled as Chris kissed him. “I’m not wearing a costume.”

“Yet,” Chris grinned and kissed Sebastian’s neck.

Sebastian rolled his eyes and picked up Hunter. “Look at the scariest Hulk ever.”

Derek turned in Chris’s arms and roared at Hunter. “You gotta do that.”

Hunter blinked at Derek and grabbed at Sebastian’s shirt.

“Good luck tonight,” Sebastian smiled softly. “If he gets too fussy, you can take him home and let Derek keep trick or treating.”

“I’m sure we will be fine,” Chris said and took Hunter from Sebastian. “You two ready to go?”

After taking what felt like a million pictures, Sebastian was home alone. It was nice to be home alone. Sebastian loved having the boys around but an hour to himself was awesome. He was able to eat a candy apple as well as some mini candy bars without having children demanding more. He was able to pass out some candy for some of the cutest little costumes. His heart ached a little when he saw all the princesses. He wanted a princess so damn bad. He loved his boys more than anything in the world, but he was dying for a girl. Maybe next pregnancy.

After an hour of alone time, Chris came back with a screaming Hunter and a tired looking Derek. 

“How did it go?” Sebastian asked as he took Hunter from Chris and started to rock him.

“Well, Hunter wins loudest Hulk,” Chris said.

“I’ve got so much candy, Mommy!” Derek yawned and rubbed at his eyes.

“I’m so glad,” Sebastian cooed. “And you can get a couple of pieces tomorrow. Looks like it’s bedtime right now.”

“I’m not tired,” Derek murmured and hugged at Sebastian’s leg.

“Well Mommy is,” Sebastian said. “Will you snuggle with me until I fall asleep?”

“I can do that,” Derek yawned. 

“Come on, let’s go get you ready for bed,” Chris rubbed at Derek’s hair as he lead him upstairs. “We need you all cozy for Mommy to snuggle with.”

“Now what’s got you so angry?” Sebastian cooed as he carried Hunter back to the nursery and pealed him out of his costume. “Are you trying to live up to the Hulk?” He slid Hunter into a tiny onesie and cuddled him to his chest. After nursing him and lots of snuggles, he managed to get Hunter to go to sleep. He went into Derek’s room to get him to bed. 

“Let’s lay down,” Sebastian climbed into Derek’s bed and pulled Derek into his arms. 

“Only until you fall asleep,” Derek murmured. He was asleep within seconds.

Sebastian sighed and walked back into the bedroom. “You kept the Captain America costume on?”

Chris grinned. “I could tell you liked it.”

“Mmm,” Sebastian walked over and wrapped his arms around Chris’s neck. “I need your help Captain America.”

Chris grabbed at Sebastian’s ass. “I thought you were gonna dress up for me?”

Sebastian giggled. “Give me a minute.” He pulled out of Chris’s arms and went into the bathroom. He took his sweet time before coming back out.

Sebastian was wearing the tightest black pants he could find, as well as the tightest black shirt. He had a fabric metal arm sleeve on. He put on thick black eye makeup and tousled his hair. “Captain America, I need saving,” he purred.

“Goddamn,” Chris’s jaw dropped.

“Happy Halloween,” Sebastian grinned and stalked toward Chris.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's Derek's first Thanksgiving!

“Now we are a happy little baby!” Sebastian cooed as he carried Derek down into his in law’s living room. “Let’s go back to Daddy!” He carefully handed Derek back to Chris, who was contently lounging on the couch, watching football. Chris’s brother, father, and brothers-in-law were all lounging around the television. They were drinking beer and screaming at the TV. Sebastian totally was more than happy to be a part of the cooking crew rather than being a part of this mess. Chris really wanted to make sure that his boy was well versed in football. He was convinced that Derek had a future in it. 

“Hey buddy!” Chris grabbed Derek and positioned him on his lap so he could face the TV. “Did you have a good meal?” Derek replied by spitting up some breast milk. Chris laughed and wiped Derek’s mouth with his own shirt. “I’m going to take that as a yes. So today we need to focus on the wonderful thing called Thanksgiving football.”

Sebastian giggled and leaned over and kissed the top of Derek’s head. “You two have fun. My sweet little turkey will learn all about football,” he cooed. Sebastian adjusted Derek’s little onesie that had “Mommy’s Little Turkey” on it before he walked back into the kitchen to join Chris’s mother and sisters. 

“Is my sweet little grandbaby all calm now?” Lisa asked.

“Yeah,” Sebastian smiled as he resumed his position to continue making the pies. “He was just a hungry little guy.”

“I can’t believe how big he is getting,” Lisa said as she stirred the potatoes. “He’s practically doubled in size! I can’t believe he’s already three months!”

“Don’t remind me,” Sebastian shook his head. “My little baby is getting big. Did you know he can sit up with assistance now? It won’t be long until he’s sitting all by himself. And then he will be crawling, then walking, then talking.”

“The joy of motherhood, huh?” Carly laughed and patted Sebastian on the shoulder. “I know it stings a little to watch them grow, but it is so much more fun when you aren’t getting up in the middle of the night all the time and not stuck with a baby on your nipple at all times!”

“Speaking of getting up in the middle of the night,” Lisa started. “Chris is doing his part, right? He’s not making you get up every time, right? He better not be. I don’t care if you stay at home and he works. He is just as much the parent as you.”

“Don’t worry about it,” Sebastian laughed. “Chris is doing just fine. He does all the diapers when he is home, since he can’t feed the baby. And we take turns at night. The only time he sleeps throughout the night is when he has a major meeting at work the next day that he can’t be tired for.”

“Good,” Lisa smiled. “I wanted to make sure I didn’t need to talk some sense into him. He needs to be a good father to his little mini me. It is shocking how much Derek looks like Chris.”

“Alright, now that we know that my brother isn’t an asshole, let’s go eat!” Carly said.

“Alright. Dinner’s ready!” Lisa shouted.

The family all gathered around the big table. They had laid Derek down for a nap so both Chris and Sebastian could enjoy eating dinner. It made Sebastian want to cry a little. He loved this so much. He loved being part of a huge happy family. There were so many people at the table that it warmed his heart. He filled his plate with food and sat down at the table.

Chris glanced over at Sebastian’s plate and scowled. “Oh absolutely not.” He snatched Sebastian’s plate and walked back into the kitchen.

“Chris! What are you doing?” Sebastian shouted after him.

“You are not denying my son his Thanksgiving meal,” Chris replied as he put more turkey, dressing, and potatoes on Sebastian’s plate. Sebastian’s plate had originally just had a little bit of turkey and lots of vegetables. 

Sebastian groaned. “Chris, I’m trying to lose the baby weight! His food is the same no matter what I eat!”

“There is a difference,” Chris put Sebastian’s now filled plate in front of him. “My boy can tell.”

“Chris,” Sebastian glared. “This is what I was talking about you sabotaging my diet.”

“You don’t need to diet,” Chris grunted. “My son doesn’t deserve to be denied sweets and carbs.”

“I just had your massive baby and I want to wear my old pants again!” Sebastian crossed his arms. “I never will if you keep trying to get me to eat all this unhealthy food!”

“Honey,” Lisa put her hand on Sebastian’s shoulder. “You do look very good. You can’t even tell you had a baby three months ago. It’s okay to let yourself go a little for Thanksgiving.”

“See? Mom agrees,” Chris sat back down. “Now eat so my son can enjoy his meal too.”

“Fine, I’ll just be fat forever,” Sebastian sniffed a bit.

“You are not fat,” Chris put his arm around Sebastian’s shoulders. “You are gorgeous.”

“You have to say that because you are my husband and father of my child,” Sebastian rolled his eyes as he pushed around the food on his plate. 

“Mmm, I definitely am not just saying that,” Chris whispered in Sebastian’s ear. “I may need to prove to you when we get home how much I want you.” He pressed his hand against Sebastian’s belly. “You look so unbelievably sexy.”

“Hey! No whispering dirty things at the table!” Scott picked up a roll and threw it at Chris’s face. Chris snatched it right before it hit his face and threw it back at Scott.

“Boys! Do not start this up! It’s Thanksgiving! Let’s pretend you are all adults,” Robert snapped.

“Sorry, dad,” Chris and Scott muttered. 

“This is your future if you and Chris decide to have more,” Lisa patted Sebastian’s hand. 

Sebastian snorted and shook his head. Maybe Derek and their future kids won’t all be mini Chrises. And besides, he’s sure he’ll end up with a daughter next. But for now, he can enjoy eating dinner with his family that he loves more than anything, and soon his sweet little boy will be up to enjoy the day with the rest of them.


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I got a prompt on tumblr about a future fic of teen!Derek not liking his mom getting hit on. I could not resist!! There are no spoilers for Expecting in this. Enjoy! 
> 
> My tumblr:  
> https://www.tumblr.com/blog/themoviepopcorn

“You know who I would like to fuck?” Greg leaned back in his chair and put his feet on Derek’s desk. “Valerie Cooke. You know the redhead with the big tits in English.”

Derek grinned as he flopped back on his bed. “She has fucking awesome tits.” He stretched his legs out on the bed, knocking off his letterman’s jacket. He was having a stupid lazy day with his two best friends. His house was actually quiet for once since his youngest siblings were all at their grandparents’ house. 

“I wouldn’t say that too loud,” Mike smirked from his place on the floor. “Her little brother, Mitchell, wants your dick so bad.”

Derek groaned. “I’m not gonna ask out Mitchell Cooke.”

“Why not?” Mike asked. “He’s got an awesome ass.”

“Then why don’t you ask him out?” Derek snorted. 

“Well, there is only one omega that I’m dying to fuck and that is your mom,” Mike grinned. 

“Oh quit this shit! If you go on about my mom again, I’m going to beat the fucking shit out of you,” Derek growled. 

“Derek, baby,” Sebastian called out. “Sweetie, I made some cookies.”

“Sexy and makes cookies,” Mike sighed dreamily. “An omega of my dreams.”

“Don’t fucking dream about my mother,” Derek grunted. He threw his legs off the bed and wandered downstairs with his friends following him. They all knew that if they didn’t come down then Sebastian was going to come up. They didn’t want a repeat of a few months ago when Sebastian walked in and saw a nudie mag. Derek still is recovering from that mess. 

Sebastian was standing at the island in the kitchen and was putting cookies on the plate. Mike grinned and wraggled his eyebrows a bit as Sebastian bent over to put the next batch in. That earned Mike a sharp elbow in the ribs. 

“What’s Sean doing here? Shouldn’t he be with the rest of the babies at grandma’s?” Derek asked as he grabbed a cookie. Sean glared at him from his spot on the island. 

“I’m not a baby!” Sean snapped. He was chewing on a cookie and was kicking his feet under the island.

“Calm down, Hulk,” Greg laughed and ruffled Sean’s hair. Sean was still a big kid. He was already taller than Hunter and was looking like he was going to go past Derek soon. 

“Sean isn’t feeling so well,” Sebastian leaned over and kissed the top of his head. “So please be nice to your brother.”

“Besides, give it a few years and he’ll be able to kick your ass,” Chris laughed as he walked into the kitchen and grabbed a beer. 

“Stop it, Chris,” Sebastian swatted at him. “Derek, how did the college fair at school go today?”

“Fine,” Derek shrugged as he grabbed a cookie. “There’s a few I’m interested in. Though I think I’m leaning toward just playing football at Mass U.”

“That’s my boy,” Chris grinned and slapped him on the back. 

“I can’t believe you are looking at colleges,” Sebastian smiled sadly and hugged Derek tightly. “It feels like just yesterday I gave birth to you.”

Derek sighed. “Mom, stop…”

Sebastian leaned back and cupped Derek’s face. “And look at you. You are a man now. You look so much like your father it is ridiculous. My baby is a man…”

“Mom, please don’t get upset,” Derek sighed.

“I’m sorry. You are just so grown up,” Sebastian wiped at his eyes a little. “Chris, let’s have another baby.”

“No,” Chris took a swig of his beer.

“Oh c’mon,” Sebastian put his hands on his hips and turned toward Chris.

“No,” Chris repeated.

“Don’t you want to get me pregnant?” Sebastian purred as he threw his arms around Chris’s neck.

“No,” Chris answered. “I’m more than happy to pretend that I’m getting you pregnant though,” he grinned and wrapped his arms around Sebastian’s waist.

Sebastian sighed. “But Chris…”

“No,” Chris said once again. “I know I’ll regret saying this but I’m looking forward to you going through menopause.”

Sebastian smiled softly and tugged at Chris’s tie. “My mom didn’t go through menopause until she was in her mid fifties.”

“Oh goddammit,” Chris grunted.

“So let’s have another baby,” Sebastian smiled and kissed Chris’s bearded jaw. 

“One, you guys are gross,” Derek gagged. “And two, please no more siblings.”

“I can hear you being gross from my room,” Hunter wandered in. He had his black hoodie pulled over his long brown hair. 

“It’s your mother doing it this time,” Chris shrugged and kept an arm around Sebastian’s waist. 

“Sweetie, when are you going to shave that gross thing off your face?” Sebastian sighed and cupped Hunter’s jaw. That gross thing being the barely there mustache that Hunter was desperate to grow. 

“Mom! Stop!” Hunter whined.

“And when are you going to stop stealing Mom’s makeup, King of the Underworld?” Derek grinned. 

“Derek, stop picking on your brother,” Chris said firmly. 

“Whatever,” Derek shrugged and went to the backyard with his friends. “Sorry about my parents. They are a little… yeah.”

“Dude, you have like 50 siblings. They came from somewhere,” Greg shrugged.

“Dude, your mom is so fucking hot,” Mike sighed. “All those fucking curves. He’s a total MILF.”

“Oh fuck off,” Derek grunted.

“I’m just saying. Your dad doesn’t want to put a baby in your mom, well, I would be more than happy to do it,” Mike grinned. “Throw those legs over my shoulders and make him a mommy again.”

“Fucking stop it,” Derek growled in warning.

“But don’t worry, son, I won’t make you call me daddy,” Mike continued. 

And that was the final straw. Before Derek even fully processed what he was doing his fist connected with Mike’s face. “Don’t fucking talk about my mom like that again!” Derek roared as he continued to beat the shit out of Mike. Greg grabbed him and yanked him off. 

“Dude!” Mike coughed as he wiped the blood off his face. 

“My mom is a wonderful, caring omega!” Derek growled. “And he is not to be talked about like he is a slut!”

Chris ran outside once he heard the commotion. “Jesus Christ, son!”

“Dad-“ Derek began.

“Mike, are you okay?” Chris cut him off. 

Mike nodded. “Yes, Mr. Evans.” He wiped more blood onto his shirt. 

Chris sighed. “Greg, Mike, I think it’s time you two went home.”

“Yes, sir,” Greg nodded. He pulled Mike to his feet and walked around front. Chris put his hands on his hips and narrowed his eyes at Derek.

“Dad, I know it looks bad, but-“ Derek began.

“A civilized alpha man does not do stuff like that,” Chris said firmly. He walked over and pulled Derek to his feet. “But I’m proud of you for defending your mother’s honor.”

Derek raised his eyebrows. “Dad?”

“Let’s not tell Mom about this,” Chris said. “Mom won’t understand. But you are still grounded. No friends over for the next two weeks. And we are doing one hell of a workout before school during those next two weeks.”

“Dad,” Derek sighed. “I already workout for football.”

“Well, if I wear you out maybe you won’t have the energy to beat up your friends,” Chris shrugged.

“This sucks,” Derek grumbled.

“It could definitely be worse. Imagine if your mother walked out here. Remember the nudie magazine?” Chris replied.

“That was your old magazine,” Derek snorted.

“And yet you were keeping it in your room,” Chris grinned. “Come on, son. Let’s go inside. Mom’s about to make dinner.”


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So I've been gone for a week on vacation. It was awesome :D We hit a few clubs since I absolutely love to dance. Hubby, not so much. So on the dance floor I received some very interesting pickup lines.
> 
> -I'm going to fuck your boy cunt until it bleeds (EWWW EWW EWW! NO!!!!!)  
> -My dick belongs in pretty little European boys, like you (said while his wife was a few feet away)  
> \- I've got a present for you (shoves erection against my ass)  
> -You have a mouth that was made for taking dick
> 
> And so on, so I decided to write a fic about it :D Enjoy!

Sebastian took a deep breath and let a smile grow on his face as he looked out at the vast ocean before him. His toes curled into the sand below his feet. He could feel the salty air blow back his hair. This was paradise. 

“Heads up dumbass!” Scott screamed as he threw a football at Chris. Chris laughed as he caught the ball and crashed down in the sand. Sebastian scowled a bit and adjusted the baby in his arms. Well, it was almost paradise.

“Goddammit, I am not taking you boys to the hospital here. Do not hurt yourselves,” Robert grunted as he put a couple of chairs down in the sand.

“Isn’t this place just gorgeous?” Lisa smiled. She gave a finger for Derek to grab and lightly shook it. “But not as gorgeous as my sweet little grandson,” she cooed.

“It truly is,” Sebastian smiled and lightly bounced Derek who was happily grunting.

“It will be nice for everyone to get away. We will have a few days with no worries, no chores, just relaxation,” Lisa lightly ran her finger through Derek’s barely there soft brown hair.

“Chris has been needing some time off of work,” Sebastian nodded. “He has been working pretty late every day.”

“And I’m sure you need some time off too,” Lisa agreed.

“No, because I have the best job ever, don’t I, baby boy?” Sebastian cooed and kissed the top of Derek’s head. 

“Oh honey, I know how hard it is to stay at home,” Lisa said. “This is a vacation for you too.”

“Hey there, buddy!” Chris ran up to them and took Derek from Sebastian’s arms. “Do you want to check out the water?” Derek blinked up at him and pressed his tiny hands against Chris’s bare chest and pushed at him.

“Chris, be careful,” Sebastian bit his lip.

“We’ll be fine, mama,” Chris laughed and carried Derek to the water. He put his hands under his armpits and let him put his tiny feet in the water. Derek immediately burst into tears. “Shhh,” Chris sat down in the water. “It’s fine, kiddo. It’s just water.”

“Chris! He’s upset!” Sebastian ran over and grabbed Derek and cuddled him against his chest.

“And he needs to learn that the water is okay,” Chris shrugged. “Come on, babe. He’s fine.”

“We’ll work up to it,” Sebastian kissed the top of Derek’s head and kept rocking him gently. 

“You worry too much,” Chris put his arms around Sebastian’s waist. 

“I just don’t want anything to happen to him,” Sebastian bit his lip. “You go have fun with your brother. Derek and I will enjoy the sand.”

Chris sighed and leaned in and gave Sebastian a kiss. “Babe-“

“Beer time!” Scott shouted.

“Go get some beer,” Sebastian laughed as Chris’s head perked up. Chris ran off to go join Scott and Sebastian made himself comfortable on a blanket. He covered Derek in sunscreen, much to Derek’s displeasure and let him play in the sand, much to Derek’s delight. 

The day wore on, Sebastian laying on the blanket and caring for Derek who was currently sound asleep on his chest. He watched the waves go in, read a little and watched his husband make a fool of himself with his brother. 

Lisa sat down next to Sebastian after a bit. “Don’t you want to go out there and have some fun?” she asked. 

Sebastian shook his head and smiled. “I’m fine right here. Derek and I have had a lot of fun playing with the sand.”

“How about you and Chris go out tonight and check out the town,” Lisa suggested. “Derek will get to spend some time with his Grandma and Grandpa.”

Sebastian shook his head. “Oh no, it’s fine.”

“Sebastian,” Lisa sighed. “This is your vacation too. Just have some fun going out for a few hours.”

“Oh, it’s fine. He’s still nursing and he’s just a too little for me to leave him alone,” Sebastian rubbed Derek’s tiny back.

“He’s almost a year old. He’ll be fine being away from Mommy for a few hours,” Lisa insisted. “I saw you brought a breast pump. He’ll be fine.”

“I agree with Ma,” Chris plopped down next to Sebastian. “I will even take you out dancing.”

Sebastian giggled. “You hate dancing.”

“I love dancing after I had a few,” Chris grinned. “Just no one wants to see me dance.”

“You really would?” Sebastian’s eyes lit up. “And you think Derek will be okay?”

“I really will,” Chris smiled. “And Derek will be fine with Ma. She raised me after all.” Sebastian made a face. “Hey now!”

And that’s how they found themselves a few hours later with Sebastian sobbing on the bed of their hotel room holding Derek to his chest. “I’m a bad mom.”

“You aren’t a bad mom,” Chris sighed as he pulled on a dress shirt.

“But I’m going to leave my baby!” Sebastian cried.

“For a few hours,” Chris said. “Babe, he’s almost a year. He’ll be fine with Ma for a few hours.”

“I shouldn’t go,” Sebastian sniffled.

“You are going. You need this. We need this,” Chris said as he picked up Derek. “And you need some Grandma and Grandpa time, huh?”

Derek just cooed and blew spit bubbles at Chris. 

Lisa barged into their room. “Give me the baby!” Chris handed him over to his mother. “Now leave.”

“But-“ Sebastian’s lip started to wobble.

“No! Go!” Lisa insisted. “You need this.”

“Come on,” Chris pulled his arm around Sebastian and led him down to the street to grab a taxi. “Sorry we had to ambush you, babe, but we need to do this. I haven’t had any alone time with you since you gave birth.”

Sebastian bit his lip and ran his hands down to his tight jeans. “I just want to be with him and make sure he’s okay.”

Chris pulled Sebastian close against him. “He’s fine. And now I have you.”

“I guess it will be nice for us to be alone,” Sebastian leaned up and kissed Chris. 

“And we are going dancing,” Chris grinned and lightly bit at Sebastian’s full lips. “And I will embarrass you in a new city.”

And Chris lived up to that promise. After arriving at the club and after he grabbed a couple of drinks, Chris, who had already had quite a few beers at the beach, decided to show Sebastian his dance moves.

“Stop!” Sebastian giggled. His sides were hurting!

“What? This isn’t turning you on?” Chris grinned and grinded up against Sebastian.

“No!” Sebastian giggled harder and shoved at Chris. “This is horrible!”

“Fine, fine,” Chris grinned and kissed Sebastian. “I think you need a new cocktail and I definitely need a new beer. I’ll be right back.”

Sebastian smiled and moved his hips to the music. He loved to dance. He really truly did. And he hadn’t gone dancing since he conceived Derek. It felt good. He was feeling sexy. And it was awesome. Apparently an alpha had the same feelings and Sebastian felt hands on his hips and a hard cock against his ass.

“Aren’t you a sexy piece of ass?” the alpha murmured in his ear. “I’m gonna fuck your pretty little boy cunt until it bleeds.”

“What the fuck!?” Sebastian squawked and tried to pull away. “Chris!” he screamed.

Chris looked over and saw the alpha pressed against Sebastian and the terrified look on Sebastian’s face. “What the fucking fuck do you think you are doing?” he roared as he stormed over. 

“Hey asshole, I saw him first!” the alpha snapped before Chris’s fist met his jaw. 

Sebastian broke free once the alpha hit the ground and threw himself into Chris’s arms. 

“Are you okay?” Chris asked. The bouncer walked over. “We are leaving,” Chris grunted as he pulled Sebastian out of the club.

Sebastian buried his face against Chris’s neck and held him. “Sweetheart, are you okay?” Chris repeated softly.

Sebastian pulled back a little and leaned up to Chris’s ear. “That actually made me a little wet…”

Chris’s eyes darkened. “Oh fuck. Let’s get back to the hotel room.”


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> An Evans family Christmas!

“It’s Christmas!” Derek screamed as he ran into his parents’ room. 

Chris immediately shot up and grabbed Derek before he could pounce on them. “No jumping on Mommy, buddy.”

“But it’s Christmas!” Derek screamed. 

“Not yet, it’s not,” Chris murmured and kissed the top of Derek’s head before lying down with him on his chest. “Tomorrow is Christmas. Today we are going over to Grandma and Grandpa’s house.”

Sebastian groaned and pushed himself up to a sitting position. “And we were supposed to have a newborn to show off,” he rubbed his huge belly and leaned against the headrest.

“Did we wake you?” Chris asked softly.

“No, the baby just wants to move,” Sebastian sighed and leaned his head back. 

“Stay still,” Derek firmly told Sebastian’s belly and then proceeded to poke it. 

Chris laughed. “Buddy, that’ll just make your brother move more.”

Sebastian smiled and shook his head. “What you are doing is making Mommy have to pee. Chris, help me up.”

Chris jumped out of bed and ran over to Sebastian’s side and helped him to his feet. “Does it feel like it’s going to happen soon?” he asked as he ran his hands on the sides of Sebastian’s belly.

“No, I feel normal,” Sebastian sighed. “I just want him out. I’m already four days past due. I’m ready to have my little baby in my arms.”

“Mmm, maybe he just wanted to make it so Derek had one more Christmas as an only child,” Chris murmured as he pulled Sebastian in his arms. “You look ridiculously beautiful by the way.”

“Oh you shut up,” Sebastian blushed and slapped Chris’s chest before pulling out of his arms and going into the bathroom. 

After managing to get ready for the day and get their three year old ready, Chris and Sebastian were packing the car. Well, Chris was packing the car and Sebastian was supervising. “Okay, we have all the presents, right?” Sebastian asked.

“We have everything,” Chris grunted as he carried the next load of presents to the car. They may have gotten carried away with shopping this year. 

“And we have all the cookies I baked yesterday?” Sebastian asked.

“Yes,” Chris answered as he put the presents in the trunk.

“Chris! Be careful!” Sebastian snapped.

“I am careful,” Chris shrugged. “Nothing broke.”

Sebastian rolled his eyes. “And did you grab Derek’s picture with Santa? I want to show it off.”

Chris frowned. “No… where’s that?”

Sebastian sighed. “On the fridge!” He moved to get up and then glanced down to his belly. “You get it.”

“I’m getting it,” Chris leaned down and kissed Sebastian’s forehead and then his belly. “Mommy needs to stay seated.”

“Mommy, I want a cookie,” Derek whined and tugged at Sebastian’s shirt. 

“You can have a cookie after lunch, baby,” Sebastian answered and stroked Derek’s hair.

Derek pouted. “How come Daddy gets one?”

“CHRIS!” Sebastian snapped.

The ride to Chris’s parents’ house was uneventful. Sebastian sighed as he kept stroking his belly, urging his little one to finally make an appearance. This is getting ridiculous. He’s already four days over due. How much longer did their newest one need to cook?

Lisa immediately flung the door open once they knocked. “There’s my grandson!” she smiled and picked Derek up.

“Grandma!” Derek squealed. “Daddy was being bad.”

“How was Daddy being bad?” Lisa raised her eyebrows at Chris.

“I already got an earful from Sebastian about not eating the cookies, Ma,” Chris grumbled as he carried the first load of presents into the house.

“Oh Sebastian, honey,” Lisa frowned slightly as she looked at him. “No sign of the baby coming?”

“He’s apparently very comfortable in here,” Sebastian sighed. 

“How are you feeling?” Lisa asked. 

“Not too horrible,” Sebastian answered. “I’m just really eager to hold him in my arms.”

“Well how about we play some games and enjoy some family time?” Lisa smiled. 

The kids ran off to play whatever weird game they came up with that day. Sebastian couldn’t really follow the rules, but the kids were happy and not getting into too much trouble so he was satisfied. The adults were sitting at the table playing a card game. Beer and wine had already made its way onto the table and everyone was feeling pretty good, well except for Sebastian.

“You are so fucking hot,” Chris leaned over and whispered into Sebastian’s ear. “Do you have any idea how gorgeous you are? How did I manage to convince you to marry me?”

“Chris,” Sebastian giggled. “How much have you had to drink?”

Chris grinned and tilted his beer in Sebastian’s direction. “Barely anything. I speak the truth, babe.”

“I will spray cold water on you, son, if that’s necessary,” Robert rolled his eyes. “So you three are staying the night tonight, right?”

Sebastian nodded and smiled. “Yes, Derek is so excited. He’s been talking about this for weeks now.”

“Isn’t it so much fun when they are finally old enough to get what’s going on?” Lisa took another sip of her wine. 

“I love it,” Sebastian nodded. “It’s fun to play Santa and have him actually know what’s going on.”

“Though we have to get him real toys this year,” Chris said. “The cardboard boxes aren’t as fun as they used to be.”

Lisa laughed and shook her head. “So the plan for tomorrow is that we will get up early and open presents. We will then have a big Christmas lunch around 2pm. Sebastian, you are cut from the cooking team this year.”

“What? Why?” Sebastian frowned.

Lisa gestured to his belly. “The rule is, if you are over due, you are not cooking.”

“That is not necessary. I am- oh,” Sebastian bit his lip and paused. 

“What was that?” Chris immediately sobered up.

“Nothing. Just a little contraction,” Sebastian blushed. 

“Really?” Chris put a hand on Sebastian’s belly and got close to it. “We have been begging you to come out for days now and you choose Christmas Eve?”

Sebastian rolled his eyes. “It was just a little one. We have time. He might not even be born for a few more days.”

“Oh! This is so exciting! Another little Evans on the way!” Lisa clapped her hands together.

“Do you want to go lay down?” Chris asked Sebastian. “Or walk. Are you okay? Here. Let’s go get you comfortable.”

“Chris! I’m fine!” Sebastian giggled. “I just had one contraction. Calm down.”

“How about you go lay down and take a nap,” Chris pushed. “For me? I just want to make sure you are well rested.”

Sebastian rolled his eyes. “I’m not missing the Christmas festivities because I had one tiny contraction.”

“Can we play in the snow?” Derek yelled out.

“Perfect! I’ll take the kids in the snow. You take a nap,” Chris kissed the top of Sebastian’s head and stood and helped him stand up.

Sebastian sighed. “I guess laying down for a few hours wouldn’t hurt.”

“If this is baby time, then you need to get that nap in,” Lisa agreed.

A few hours later, Sebastian woke up to a strong contraction. He squeezed his eyes shut and clutched at his belly. Okay, that was not just a little contraction. He was in labor. His son chose Christmas Eve to be the time that he was finally going to show up. “Chris!”

Chris darted upstairs and opened the door. His face was still a little red from the cold and his beard had a little bit of snow in it. “What’s wrong? Are you in labor?”

Sebastian nodded and bit his lip. “Don’t panic. We are going to keep enjoying Christmas and try to avoid going to the hospital as long as possible.”

“Babe, I don’t know how wise that decision is,” Chris frowned.

“I’m not ruining Christmas for Derek,” Sebastian shook his head.

Chris sighed. “Alright fine. But I don’t want you to give birth here or in the car or something. We’ll have to be careful.”

“I promise we’ll be careful,” Sebastian gave him a small smile.

Chris smiled and got down on his knees in front of Sebastian. He lifted up Sebastian’s shirt and kissed his belly. “I cannot wait until we meet you.”

The rest of the evening went smoothly. Chris and Sebastian didn’t say a word about labor during dinner. It wasn’t until they were sitting in front of a movie that Sebastian let out a quiet gasp during one of the contractions. 

“What was that?” Lisa asked. “Honey, is it time?”

Sebastian felt tears fill his eyes. “I… I think we may need to go, but we shouldn’t.”

“We could go with you,” Carly suggested. “We’ll all go to the hospital together and continue to have Christmas until you kick us all out.”

Sebastian nodded. “I don’t want to ruin Derek’s Christmas…”

“Alright, you hear that, buddy?” Chris smiled and ruffled Derek’s hair. “We are going to have a new setting for Christmas.”

So that is how they found themselves, sitting in a room on the maternity floor during the night of Christmas Eve. Sebastian was sitting in the bed and trying to labor as quietly as he could. He didn’t want to scare Derek. Derek was happily sitting in the bed with his mother and eating a cookie. Mommy never let him have cookies this late at night so he was feeling pretty proud of himself. 

“I love you so much,” Sebastian whispered to Derek was he kissed the top of his head. “You are my sweet angel.”

“I love you too, Mommy,” Derek beamed up at him. 

The rest of the family was gathered in the room. They were playing card games and had It’s a Wonderful Life on the TV. It was a little awkward. Having the whole Evans clan in his room was not part of Sebastian’s birth plan, but it was better than having to leave his son at home and be away from him on Christmas Eve, or even worse, having his son be with Chris and Sebastian alone and watch the horror of his mother giving birth alone. 

“Chris, I need to walk,” Sebastian said after a moment. Chris shot out of his chair and helped Sebastian into the hallway. “Oh fucking fuck. Oh god, fuck,” he moaned as he rested his head against Chris’s chest. “Fuck!”

Chris rubbed Sebastian’s back as he held him. “Do you want me to kick my family out so you can let it out in the room?”

Sebastian shook his head. “I’m not ruining Christmas.”

“You are not ruining Christmas, babe. I promise,” Chris soothed. “You want to get an epidural? Might make things more tolerable.”

“Fuck no,” Sebastian shook his head. “I did this with Derek. I can do it again.”

Hours passed and the contractions were getting worse and Sebastian was almost fully dilated. Sebastian’s waters broke hours ago and he was in agony. Derek had thankfully fallen asleep, as has Anna. The rest of the family was still gathered around telling jokes and trying to comfort Sebastian. Chris’s father was telling a story about Chris and Scott doing something horrible during Christmas time when Sebastian let out a sharp cry and bore down.

“No! Don’t push!” Chris hurriedly paged the nurse. “Hold it in for just a bit, babe. I’m getting the doctor.”

“I can’t,” Sebastian cried as he spread his knees farther.

“Oh Jesus, is that a head?” Scott’s eyes widened as he looked between Sebastian’s legs. “Okay. I’m never having kids.”

A nurse hurried in. “Okay. We are having a baby right now. The family needs to leave.”

“Everything’s fine,” Sebastian screamed as he pushed again. Derek woke up from his slumber.

“Mommy?” Derek blinked his eyes open.

“Oh honey, don’t be scared,” Lisa pulled Derek into her arms. “Mommy is fine.”

“Mommy’s okay! Mommy’s okay!” Sebastian chanted threw his moans of pain as he continued to push. 

“The baby is coming fast. I’m paging the doctor,” the nurse said as she stationed herself between Sebastian’s legs.

“This is the grossest thing I have ever seen,” Scott murmured as he continued to watch.

“We’ll be right outside,” Lisa assured Sebastian.

“No! Mommy!” Derek cried as he reached for his mother.

The doctor walked into the room and took the nurses spot between Sebastian’s legs. “This baby is coming fast. Why is the family still here?”

“I’m getting them out right now,” the nurse answered. Just then a cry broke into the chaos. 

“And it’s a boy!” the doctor called out. “Time of birth 12:47am on December 25th.” He placed the baby into Sebastian’s arms. 

“Hi, sweetheart,” Sebastian panted and cried as he stared down at the little baby in his arms. 

“Welcome to the world, buddy,” Chris smiled to the baby and then lifted his gaze up at Sebastian. “Merry Christmas, babe.”


End file.
